How Hylia became the patron godess of Hyrule
by Lunitari
Summary: Retelling of the creation of Hyrule and the Triforce


**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and main idea belongs to Nintendo**

How Hylia became the patron goddess of Hyrule

At the very beginning before humanity, before animals walked the planet, before the first plants grew, before there was land, and before the first drop of water appeared, there was nothing. Only vast expanses of dark nothingness. Yet within the darkness at some point in time pinpoints of light appeared to contrast with the darkness. Those pinpoints grew to be small balls of light and continued to grow until they took humanoid forms with large wings on their backs. How this came to be no one knows, only that with time they became known as gods.

The gods floated through the darkness, amusing themselves with forming figures with their trail of light. They would talk among themselves, formed friendships, and some became lovers. But there came a time where they eventually got bored and longed for more than this darkness and nothingness.

"I can create land, so that when we grow tired of flying we can land and rest our wings," suggested a goddess named Din.

The others agreed that it would be wonderful to be able to rest, to have somewhere where they can lie down and sleep. Din with her light flew around a vast area turning nothingness into a planet. After awhile the gods complained that they sometimes flew into mountains so Din pondered on this. We want light so we can see where we land but we also want to keep the darkness to sleep better, so she created the sun and moon and called the light time day and the dark time night.

They were satisfied for a time but one day Farore couldn't fall asleep because she couldn't get comfortable on the hard ground. Using her light she created a blanket of grass, flowers and plants to cover the hard ground where the gods liked to sleep. The gods were delighted by this and sometimes landed on the ground just to admire the flora. However because of Din's sun sometimes it grew too hot so Farore created trees so they could be shaded from the sun, and created oceans, rivers, and lakes where they could swim in.

The gods took a liking to sitting under the grass and watching the flora but after awhile got bored of it. Looking up Farore got the idea of creating clouds to look at in the sky.

Then came the day that they began to wish they had other companions so Nayru created animals to play with. Mammals and reptiles to walk beside them on land, birds to fly with in the sky, and fish to swim with in the water.

"This is all good but the animals can't talk," complained the gods. So Nayru created humanity: Zoras to talk to when they visited the water areas, Gorons for when they climbed the mountains. Then she thought long and hard on what to create for the land, for the land wasn't all the same everywhere and the people she would create would have to adapt to the area she would put them in. She created the Gerudos for the desert, with dark skin to withstand the sun and watched them evolve. However she noticed that their numbers dwindled with time as they aged and died, so she decided to create a man every one hundred year so the Gerudos could multiply and new could replace the old. She then studied them. Once she was satisfied with the Gerudos she created a new version for every other areas but found a fault with sending a male every one hundred years. These humans were more fragile than the Gerudos and died easily of sickness, and age so she decided that there should be a balance between women and men to keep the population steady. Hylia, having watched her mother, decided to create people of her own and gave them magic. She gave them longer ears than the other races so that if a god was far away and wanted to relay a message to the other people, her people would hear it and pass it on. She decided to call them Hylians.

The gods decided to live among their creations in this new world and Nayru gave wisdom and knowledge to humanity on how to survive, how to build shelters, how to grow crops, and how animals could be helpful to them. Eventually the peace between races ended as they fought with each other for resources and more land, and sometimes even fought among themselves. Din was saddened by this and decided to bring law and order to stop the internal fighting but saw that if too many people were involved in making laws and decisions for the greater good it brought on only more conflicts. She decided to create power and implanted hierarchy to each race and was satisfied to see that the internal fighting had almost completely stopped. Time went by and humanity was sometimes confronted with situations such as stress, anxiety, and fear so Farore bestowed courage upon them so they could overcome their problems.

The gods had agreed that once everything was in order that they should retreat from the lives of the mortals to show them that they were the masters of their own destiny. Almost all the gods by now had retreated from this new world and simply observed it now that it was entertaining. The last to leave was Din, Nayru and Farore. When the three friends were happy that there was now peace, and order in the world, that humanity had sufficient knowledge to take care of themselves and that its people would always have the courage to confront their problems they decided it was time to step back. The Hylians were especially sad to see them go and discouraged so the three goddesses decided they should leave something to give hope to their people and created three magical triangles that could grant wishes that they could use in times of great need. Combined, these triangles came to be known as the Triforce. A symbol of friendship between the three friends and humanity. However Hylia grew concerned that such a powerful relic could also be used for evil in the wrong hands, she was fond of her people and wanted to protect them from harm. She voiced her concern to the other gods and volunteered to stay behind to protect the Triforce. The gods frowned upon this, if Hylia stayed people might start blaming their problems on her or accuse her of favouring one society over the others.

"What if Hylia stays but keeps hidden from the mortals. That way she can guard the Triforce and be able to intervene if some evil befalls." Nayru suggested.

The gods found no fault with this suggestion so Hylia built a temple far from mortal eyes and brought the Triforce there. Rumours got out among the Hylians that their creator was still among them and thus they started worshipping her as their patron goddess.


End file.
